Just You And Me In The Wreckage Of The World
by OblivionFiction
Summary: They thought they were safe. The Digital World was behind them and they could never have anticipated that the real world would be even harder to survive in. As the Digidestined fight just to get though each day, a new threat has emerged in the Digiworld and is once again threatening the safety of both worlds. Dark themes. Taito, Takari, Joe/Mimi.


**Title - **"Just You And Me In The Wreckage Of The World"

**Pairings - **Tai/Matt, TK/Kari, Joe/Mimi.

**Warnings - **Violence, Graphic Sex, Homosexuality, Talks of Suicide.

* * *

"Would you say that these sessions have been helping you in any way?" The doctor pushed his glasses up his nose, his eyes never leaving his notebook. Matt shrugged. In the six months he'd been seeing Dr. Ishikawa he'd made huge progress. He couldn't deny that. He was sleeping better, eating almost properly and getting out of bed seemed slightly less impossible. He should be proud of himself, Dr. Ishikawa said. His father said. He wanted to feel proud. He just couldn't find anything to be proud of.

"You know I don't consider that an answer, Matt." Dr. Ishikawa leveled him with a piercing look, just on the line between understanding and reprimanding. It was impressive how he could do that really. Matt wondered did in-training psychiatrists spend a semester in college learning how to perfect those double-sided looks.

"... I don't really know." He admitted eventually. "Everyone keeps telling me I should be proud of how much I've improved, but I'm not going to start patting myself on the back because I'm almost able to function like a normal human being." He said dryly. Fuck, he thought. He hadn't meant to say that much. Ishikawa had an ability to get him to talk a lot more than he wanted to.

A true professional.

Sending the teen a look that wasn't quite pity, Ishikawa lowered his pen, studying his patient. Matt seemed relaxed, leaning back in his chair and resting his chin on his hand. An untrained eye wouldn't have even noticed that his eyes never shifted from one set place - the old painting next to the bookcase. Ishikawa had bought it specifically for this office. Experience had thought him that patients would find any distraction in the room just to avoid looking at him. He had hoped that the hideous oil painted depiction of a mongoose eating a rabbit would cause people to find it even more uncomfortable than direct eye contact.

Sometimes it worked. With Matt Ishida however, it may as well have been a Caravaggio masterpiece.

"Even the small accomplishments are accomplishments none the less. Have you been keeping up with your medication? You should be running out about now." He said.

Matt nodded tiredly.

Glancing at the clock, Ishikawa frowned. Out of time. Matt had said about a handful of sentences in the hour-long session - something that was becoming increasingly common in the last few weeks.

"It's 5 o' clock. I have another patient coming in, I'm afraid. I want to try increasing your dosage for a month to see if that will help, if that's okay with you." Matt nodded again.

"I'll write-up a new prescription before you go." Ishikawa said, reaching for the designated pad.

The room was silent but for the scratching of the pen.

"Here you go. I'll see you next week." He said cheerfully. Matt took the piece of paper and left without a word. Ishikawa frowned, reaching for the phone on his desk. He'd hoped he wouldn't have to make another call to the Ishida house so soon.

* * *

"Tai, that girl's been checking you out for the past half hour." Davis muttered, nudging his captain in the ribs.

"What? No she hasn't." Taichi laughed, throwing a quick look over his shoulder. He knew which girl Davis meant. The cute curly-haired brunette sitting in the front row of the bleachers with the camera slung around her neck. He'd seen her around school a bit - they shared a history class together. Tai had noticed her eyes lingering on him lately, but fuck if he was going to tell Davis that. If he thought his Tai had a crush it would be all around the school by the next morning.

"She's pretty cute." Davis said approvingly. "If you don't want her..."

"Don't you dare." Tai glared at his younger friend. Davis opened is mouth, some scathing comment that was never heard. A shrill whistle sounded throughout the pitch as the coach shouted that practice was over and for everyone to 'get the hell home' and stop annoying him. Grinning Tai took the opportunity to bolt before Davis could say anything else.

As Tai left the school, gym bag and school bag slung over his shoulders he smiled at the girl with the camera as he passed her at her locker. A deep blush spread across her cheeks as she gave him a shy smile in return before burying her head in her locker. Smirking, Tai made his way home. It wasn't far into the school year, but with the promise of a football scholarship in Tokyo University and tomorrow being Friday, Tai was pretty sure that he was in for a good year.

* * *

Sora looked up from her homework as a loud ringing echoed through her bedroom. She smiled to herself as she saw the caller I.D.

"Hey" she said, answering the phone and dropping onto her bed.

"Hey babe." Came the reply. She was happy with her new boyfriend. Sure, they'd only been going out for a week and she'd only broken up with her last boyfriend three days before, but she wasn't going to let that stop her.

"I can't stop thinking about you." Shinya's voice was low, with a soft husky undertone.

"Oh?" She relaxed against her pillows. Her mom would be gone for another hour. Plenty of time.

"Yeah, and all the things I want to do to you."

"Like what?" She asked, her hand trailing down her neck and over her breasts.

"I want to slide my hands down your body slowly, taking my time to get rid of your clothes and feel your gorgeous boobs. I'd take one in each hand and gently squeeze, rubbing my thumbs of your hard nipples until you're gasping."

Sora whimpered, reaching down into her skirt and tracing her hand lightly over her panties.

"You'd like that wouldn't you? I'd following with my mouth, rolling my tongue over each before going further down. I'd peel away your thong and rub against your clit until you're dripping for me. I'd run my tongue along your soaking pussy, tasting you. When you're beginning for me to fuck you, I'd finally rub my finger down and fuck you hard and fast with it."

She moaned loudly, rubbing her fingers against her throbbing clit, her other hand pressing two fingers into herself, thrusting and stroking inside her.

"You'd beg for more, you'd beg for my big, thick cock, and I'd give it to you. I'd fill you right up, pounding your pussy until you're screaming my name." His voice dropped, becoming breathless. She knew he was touching himself, stroking his hard shaft. All for her. She added another finger and pushed herself down on to her hand, screaming as she came.

He wanted her, and nothing could turn her on more.

* * *

The streets of Odaiba were busy at this time of the evening. People were just finishing up in work and the roads were packed with cars. Mimi danced down the road, music blaring in her ears and her skirt swishing with every movement. She'd had a good day. School had passed by pretty quickly and she'd been able to call Joe at lunch. It had been over a week since they'd last talked and Mimi was near giddy with happiness. Very few people knew about her crush. Joe certainly didn't. She thought she'd been pretty subtle until Matt pointed out that Joe was so oblivious he wouldn't notice unless she dropped into his lap and shoved her hand down his pants. Giggling at the thought, a flash of blonde hair caught her attention. She stopped in front of the pharmacy. Peaking in the window, she spotted her best friend leaning against the counter. He looked like he had the entire weight of the world on his shoulders.

He always looked like that these days.

"Matt!" She greeted happily as she entered the shop.

"Hey Meems" he said, a light smile gracing his features. Mimi always felt proud when he smiled at her. He barely smiled at anyone but her anymore. It was a shame too, he was so gorgeous when he smiled.

"Picking up your prescription?" She asked, pulling her headphones out of her ears and tucking them into her bag.

"Yeah, just got out of an appointment with Ishikawa. He upped my dosage." He said as if he just told her he was buying milk. She frowned slightly.

"Do you think you need it?"

He half shrugged. "Probably."

"Have you talked to him about the gay thing?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

"It's not important." he muttered, thanking the woman behind the counter as he took the medication and handed her the money.

The left the shop side by side, both deep in thought.

Shaking her head, Mimi decided that her best friend was in a bad mood and it was up to her to brighten his day. She'd gladly take some time out of her day to cheer him up.

"Hey, wanna make me dinner?" she asked coyly. He laughed lightly.

"That depends, do you promise not to eat everything in my kitchen?" he teased. Mimi had gotten the reputation of being a girl who really, really loved eating. It was generally accepted in their friend group that you didn't offer her any of your food unless you were finished with it. Mimi was fine with this.

"I promise!" she exclaimed happily. He was such a good cook and she could hardly ever convince him to cook for her. Her smile dimmed slightly as she thought that he was probably such a good cook because he was always at home on his own.

Well, he wouldn't be at home alone tonight. She had nothing to do for the rest of the day and her parents wouldn't mind as long as she wasn't home too late.

She linked her arm through his and nearly dragged him down the street. Matt was going to have a good day whether he wanted to or not, she decided as they turned on the main street. Myotismon himself couldn't even stop her when she was on a mission.

* * *

"Agumon, look out!" Gatomon cried as rubble crashed around them. Diving out of the way of the falling debris, Agumon stood on shaky legs, favouring his left side as he looked around for his comrades. Biyomon was screeching and fiercely defending against a very angry Kwagamon and Gabumon was limping heavily, blood dripping down his fur as he stood his ground against Meramon. They were losing. Badly. Gatomon was the only one of them not injured. She was as scraped and bruised as the rest of them, but no worse off than that. Agumon turned his attention back to his own fight, Ogremon slashing his sharp claws towards him. Dropping to the ground in a roll, he hissed in pain as he got back to his feet.

They had to get out of here. He yelled for his allies to run, scrambling away from fight and running for the forest's edge. Disappearing into the trees, he eventually stopped running. Collapsing against a tree, he saw Biyomon and Gabumon reach him. Biyomon was thoroughly grounded - her wing was burned and lightly blackened at the edge and Gabumon looked ready to pass out. He looked around for Gatomon, not seeing her anywhere.

"Where's Gatomon?" He asked, worry creeping into his voice. It was no secret that whatever was currently terrorising the Digital World was hunting down powerful Digimon and making them disappear.

The other two exchanged nervous glances.

"She did get away, didn't she?"


End file.
